Flashback
by Shannon Markpix13
Summary: Masa lalu, adalah masa lalu, jangan kau ungkit jangan ingatkan Yixing—Loh. Itu karena dulu Yixing adalah butiran debu. / "Aku bilang, aku ingin mengambil gitarku yang tertinggal."/ "A-auh, i-ini ya, a-anu ini biola, e-eh, gitar maksudku, ini milikmu, i-iyah baik ini silahkan." / "Kau bukan Yixing yang biasanya." / "Hentikan Myun!" / " Mama!" / [JoonXing my 2nd OTP Here! enjoy.]


**Tittle : Flashback.**

**Length : Oneshoot.**

**Genre : 404 error not found**

**Rating : BO, R, D. (?)**

**Main Cast : Zhang Lay Yixing, Kim Suho Joonmyun.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Happy Read!**

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:**

**..O..**

**B**agi mereka sebagian siswa yang populer, masa-masa sekolah adalah masa dimana mereka berada diawang-awang.

Berada diposisi paling tinggi dan bisa seenaknya menyenggol dengan ujung jempol kakinya manusia tidak terkenal dibawah mereka.

Sekolah tidak urung adalah tempat bagi para gladiator saling menyerang satu sama lain, bertarung dengan brutal memperebutkan suatu hal yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah popularitas.

Satu pemenang yang bisa menyenggol dan menyundul dengan ujung godam petarung lain akan menjadi pemenang, dan dia akan menjadi sang mahkluk populer.

Dan disinilah Yixing, Yixing adalah salah satu petarung yang sudah lama tersenggol, tersikut, tertendang, terbakar, termutilasi, terinjak-injak—,

—ahem,

Intinya Yixing bukanlah salah satu dari sekian banyak gladiator yang menang.

Yixing hanyalah serpihan debu yang terinjak para petarung sedari awal permainan.

Miris.

Yixing sama sekali tidak berniat menjadi populer atau semacamnya.

Dengan kacamata yang sebesar tutup toples dan rambut terkepang dua, bukan hal mudah baginya menjadi anak populer yang semua jenisnya adalah mahkluk cantik atau tampan dengan latar belakang terpandang.

Contoh saja beberapa orang berikut yang berada dalam daftar Yixing;

Luhan, gadis bertinggi tubuh baik, wajah cantik seperti lukisan, tidak nyata tapi nyata, sinaran mata dari gadis itu membias baik, membuat manusia dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki akan terseok-seok saat menatap gadis ini lewat di hadapan mereka.

Kyungsoo, gadis dengan bola mata bekel ini sangat menggemaskan, suaranya bagai emas dalam tempurung kelapa.

Tidak ada yang tahan dengan wajah menggemaskannya, apalagi saat suara lembutnya mengalun, bibir atasnya akan reflek bergerak-gerak seperti ikan lele, tapi itu terlihat sangat menghipnotis kaum adam yang melihat.

Baekhyun, dengan jemari keriting dan lentik seperti habis terlindas truk roda duabelas itu, siapa yang tak bernanah saat diusap lembut olehnya.

Baekhyun seorang penyanyi sekolah, dia kerap ikut perlombaan bersama dengan Kyungsoo, mata tajamnya benar-benar manis, apalagi dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan. Hah.

Atau ada Xiumin, si gadis dengan perawakan sedikit tambun ini begitu cantik dengan mata sipit dan bibir tipisnya, dia serba bisa, menari, menyanyi, bermain olahraga, dan sebagainya. Bagaimana mungkin kaum adam menolak pesona Ahn Sohee palsu ini?

Tentu saja tidak.

Terakhir di list milik Yixing, ada Huang Zitao. Tuhan, jangan coba tawar pesonanya kalau kau ingin tahu, matanya khas gadis ulzzang, berkantung lebih tepatnya, belum lagi pola hitam samar seperti habis begadang duabulan itu, bukan menyeramkan dan aneh, justru terlihat manis.

Matanya seksi dan tajam dengan bubuhan eyeliner yang cantik, tinggi tubuh seratus tujuh puluh dan badan sintal, paduan antara Im Nana dan Kim Hyuna, jadilah gadis ini sebagai supermodel ternama di seoul.

Apa lagi yang kurang? Coba katakan pada Yixing.

* * *

**xxXxx**

* * *

Yixing sebelumnya tidak perduli dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang seperti sedotan jus lemon berkepang ini, tidak. Sebelum kakak kelasnya yang tampan membuat jantungnya bergetar dahsyat.

* * *

Suatu hari yang cerah dengan rembulan yang tidak nampak seujung rambutpun—tentu saja,

Yixing tengah berada diruang kesehatan, mengingat hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk berjaga diruang dengan bau obat menyengat itu sebagai anggota klub kesehatan sekolah.

Tidak ada siswa yang nampaknya mau menyembul masuk kedalam, jadilah Yixing asik bergerak kesana kemari, hanya duduk didekat pintu masuk sebelum akhirnya berpindah ketempat tidur bersprei putih dipojok ruangan.

Matanya mendadak bertubrukan—ahem—dengan sebuah benda coklat dengan dawai nada yang cantik.

Yixing reflek tersenyum, matanya mendadak bersinar bagai emas saat melihat benda yang tergolek lemas disana, ia reflek segera menghampiri benda yang mungkin sudah ia anggap sebagai kekasih sendiri itu.

Yixing memainkan beberapa kali dawai dari benda—yang kita panggil saja gitar—itu dengan perlahan, matanya terpejam mendengar petikan jemarinya yang bergumul dengan senar gitar. Sesekali senyum tidak jelas nampak diwajahnya.

"Permisi?"

Yixing berhenti memetik.

Mata berhenti berkedip.

Hidung berhenti berkembang—tidak.

Matanya mendadak terbuka dan menatap kearah sumber suara, ada sosok pemuda tidak tinggi disana, sedang berdiri dengan canggung dan senyum tipis yang menghipnotis.

Yixing mendadak turun dari atas tempat tidur yang ia duduki.

Menggaruk tengkuk canggung, dan segera meletakan gitar temuannya itu kesisi tubuhnya, "Ya?" jawab Yixing ringkih dan pelan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum makin lebar, hawa canggungnya menguar begitu saja kala ia mendengar desah suara yang manis dari gadis berambut kepang dua dihadapannya.

Ia melangkah maju menghampiri gadis itu, hanya tersisa kira-kira lima langkah untuk mereka bisa saling menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing—,

—duileh.

"Eung, aku kemari ingin mengambil gitarku."

Yixing masih asik menunduk, menautkan jemarinya dan berusaha sekeras yang ia bisa untuk menghilangkan gumulan darah dipipinya yang tirus, sehingga apa yang dikatakan pemuda dihadapannya ini tidak ia dengar dengan baik—ah, ganti, tidak ia dengar sama sekali.

Merasa diacuhkan, pemuda itu kembali mengulangi, "Ah, halo~ kau dengar aku?"

Yixing mendadak berjengit, ia kaku, bibirnya bergerak seperti rapper tanpa ada satupun suara yang keluar. Tubuhnya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, jemarinya bertaut seolah sedang menghitung butir kuman yang ada didalamnya.

"Ap-apa. Ta-tadi bilang apa?" ulang Yixing setelah ia berhasil mengontrol kendali tubuhnya yang bergerak tak menentu sedari tadi, si pemuda tersenyum makin lebar, mungkin ia ingin terkekeh tapi ditahan karena tidak tega melihat Yixing yang seperti terkena sengatan listrik ini.

"Aku bilang, aku ingin mengambil gitarku yang tertinggal."

Yixing membola, "A-auh, i-ini ya, a-anu ini biola, e-eh, gitar maksudku, ini milikmu, i-iyah baik ini silahkan."

Yixing panik mendengar desah suara pemuda dihadapannya yang kembali mengalun, ia dengan segera mengambil dan menyerahkan gitar kepada siempunya tanpa bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya.

Si pemuda kembali terkekeh dengan tampan, ia kemudian bergerak melangkah kearah Yixing.

Yixing membola, ia merasa degupan pertama jantungnya telah lewat, semakin dekat pemuda itu dengannya, semakin banyak degupan yang ia lewati dengan memburu, dan pada degupan ke-delapan belas nanti, Yixing rasa ia akan disusul mobil ambulanse.

Disaat pemuda itu bergerak mengambil alih alat musik miliknya, kulit tangan mereka bersentuhan, mata mereka bertemu dengan cantiknya.

Yixing dengan wajah idiotnya, dan pemuda itu dengan wajah tampan serta tenangnya, Yixing merasa ada diawang-awang sekarang. Degup jantungnya membabi buta semakin ia rasa.

"Terima kasih,"

Suara maskulin itu masuk keindera pendengaran Yixing, Yixing masih tak sadar diri nampaknya. Lawan bicaranya hanya terkekeh samar dan bergerak menjauh, meninggalkan Yixing yang matanya masih menatap kosong.

"Oh, Iya—,"

Yixing tersadar dari lamunannya, ia berjengit dan menatap kearah pemuda yang kini ada diambang pintu masuk, "Y-ya," sahutnya patah.

"Siapa namamu?" Yixing berkedip beberapa kali, jemari telunjuknya reflek terangkat dan menujuk kearah hidung mancungnya sendiri. Gerak tubuhnya seolah membuat gesture 'Aku?' kearah si pemuda.

"Iya," sahutnya masih dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam leher gitar dan senyum yang masih menempel.

"La-Lay, e-eh, Yi-Yixing, namaku Yixing."

Pemuda itu tersenyum makin lebar mendengar jawaban Yixing yang baru saja ia dengar, si pemuda melambai samar sebelum bersua, "Namaku Junmyun, dari kelas 11-B—,"

Yixing mengangguk patah mengetahui nama pemuda yang memiliki senyum menawan dihadapannya ini, "—senang bertemu denganmu, Yixing. Sampai jumpa lagi." Lanjut pemuda itu sebelum ia melambai pelan dan melangkah keluar.

Menyisakan Yixing yang masih terpaku dengan tangan yang menekan dadanya kuat, "Junmyun ya."

* * *

**:**

**xxXxx**

**:**

* * *

Gadis itu tengah duduk disebuah bangku panjang dengan bahan dasar alumunium sore ini, rambut coklatnya ia biarkan tergerai indah.

Matanya sibuk melihat kearah deret gambar nonfiksi di sebuah buku dalam pangkuannya, sesekali ia tersenyum dan menampilkan lesung pipi yang tercetak samar dipipi kanannya yang tirus dan halus.

Langit memang sudah berwarna abu-abu, pertanda nampaknya hujan akan menghantam sebentar lagi, tapi karena satu tetes air pun belum membentur langit, jadilah ia mengacuhkan fakta cuaca sore ini.

"Sedang apa disini?"

Suara halus itu menggema, mengusik kegiatan gadis berambut coklat yang sedang asik dengan sapuannya disebuah foto gitar dalam buku album yang tengah ia letakan dalam pangkuannya.

"Tidak ada—,"

Si pria bersweater rajut merah bercorak itu duduk di sisi kanan si gadis yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri, "—aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat saja 'kok." Lanjut si gadis kembali.

Pria disampingnya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Hening menyapa keduanya, beberapa detik terlewat, si gadis masih asik menatap kearah deret gambar nonfiksi. Sapuan jemari lentiknya masih terasa kala beberapa lembar gambar yang menyimpan banyak memori ia temukan.

Sampai sebuah foto membuatnya terbayang kembali dengan masa lalunya, sebuah gambar pintu coklat dengan papan yang menggantung besar-besar.

"Class room." bisiknya.

* * *

**:**

**xxXxx**

**:**

* * *

Tau tidak?

Yixing dan Junmyun menjadi lebih dekat setelah pertemuan pertama mereka di ruang kesehatan kemarin.

Berawal dari Yixing yang sering sengaja pergi ke toilet diruang lingkup kelas sebelas, atau ia juga menjadi sering lewat perpustakaan saat sepulang sekolah; padahal seharusnya ia bisa langsung lewat gerbang dekat lapangan.

Hingga suatu hari, berdiam diri dikelas adalah hal yang benar-benar Yixing syukuri.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing adalah anak yang pemalu—kadang-kadang justru membuat malu diri sendiri—

Ia sering kali menghabiskan waktu disekolah dengan berdiam diri di ruang kelasnya, itu dulu, sebelum akhirnya ia mengenal Junmyun dan menjadi sering bergerak ke lantai atas; deret kelas sebelas.

Seharusnya ia akan melakukan hal yang sama di jam istirahat kali ini, tapi karena cacing diperutnya memberontak kuat jadilah ia berdiam diri dikelas dan memakan bekal yang sengaja ia buat sebelum berangkat sekolah setiap harinya.

Yah. Baiklah, pulang sekolah saja ia mengintai kakak kelasnya itu.

"Yixing—,"

Suara itu menginterupsi gerakan Yixing yang baru saja ingin memasukan gulungan telur kedalam mulutnya yang sudah membuka sedikit, matanya bergerak kearah sosok gadis dengan deret mata sayu yang sama dengan miliknya, "Ya?" sahut Yixing kearah gadis yang diketahui bernama Sui itu.

"—ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu—, masuk saja Sunbae, Yixing ada didalam." Sui menginterupsi sosok yang ia panggil Sunbae itu agar masuk kedalam ruang kelas mereka karena sosok orang yang ia cari ada di dalam.

Yixing serius memperhatikan siapa kiranya Sunbae yang mencari dirinya itu.

Saat tahu siapa, mata Yixing mendadak membola dan gulungan telurnya terjatuh dengan gerakan lamban, jeritan sedih 'Kau tega~' menggema tak terdengar dari belah bibir sang telur gulung.

Yixing berdiri tegap, sumpit dalam kepitan jemarinya reflek menunjuk kearah orang yang sekarang sering bertukar kabar dengannya lewat pesan, dan sering ia curi-curi pandang kegiatan tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Su-sunbae?"

"Hay, Lay."

Junmyun sudah duduk dihadapan Yixing segera setelah ia beradu pandang dengan mata sayu gadis berkepang dan berkacamata bulat bak betty la vea itu, "Aku mengatakan ingin bertemu Yixing, tapi dia tidak tahu, Yixing itu siapa—?"

Yixing masih berkedip bodoh dengan bibir membola,

"—ternyata kau lebih dikenal sebagai Yixing ya?"

Yixing berjengit, ia kemudian segera duduk ditempat duduknya.

Mata Junmyun mendadak bergerak menatap kearah bekal makanan milik Yixing, matanya segera saja berbinar lucu, "Woah~ kau juga suka telur gulung?!"

Yixing hanya mengangguk malu, jemarinya meremas rok hitam selutut yang ia kenakan sampai kucal.

Junmyun terkekeh tampan.

Duh.. kekehannya saja membuat hidungku mengembang dan mengempis—begitu fikir Yixing.

"Oh iya, Lay—,"

Yixing menatap kearah Junmyun, menunggu pemuda dengan pin berlabel angka sebelas romawi di kerah kemejanya itu melanjutkan lagi ucapannya yang terputus, "—mau tidak besok malam pergi keluar denganku?"

Junmyun berkata ragu sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah lain, asal bukan mata sayu Yixing.

Sesekali ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, Yixing yang memilih diam membuat Junmyun semakin ragu untuk mendengar jawaban baik yang akan Yixing keluarkan.

"Ka-kalau tidak mau, ya tidak ap—,"

"Aku mau Sunbae! Pukul berapa? Bertemu dimana? Tapi, mau tidak Sunbae menyusul kerumah? Ah.. anu sih, bukan maksud apa-apa, hanya saja jika aku pergi tanpa teman, orang tuaku tidak akan membiarkanku keluar sendirian. Duh, Sunbae bagaimana ya?"

Junmyun berkedip jenaka beberapa kali, bibirnya membuka tutup percis ikan koi kehabisan air, ia bahkan tidak tahu betul apa yang Yixing katakan barusan.

Yixing berbicara terlalu panjang dan cepat, ia tidak bisa menangkap apapun.

Ia tidak menyangka, Yixing yang pemalu bisa berkata dengan sangat cepat dan banyak seperti itu.

"Engh, euh, Lay. Kau berkata apa barusan?"

Yixing berkedip, "A-anu, i-intinya, aku mau, tap-tapi Sunbae, bi-bisa tidak menyusulku kembali."

Duileh, Yixing pemalu kembali lagi.

* * *

**:**

**xxXxx**

**:**

* * *

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Lagi, pria itu bertanya kepada wanita disebelahnya yang tersenyum untuk kemudian tertawa pelan hanya karena melihat gambar sebuah pintu kelas,

"Ih, kan sudah ku bilang tidak apa."

Si wanita berseru kembali dengan bibir mengerucut, tapi senyum manis kemudian muncul lagi dilekuk wajah cantik. Ganti kini si pria yang terkekeh, untuk kemudian mengusap poni legam si cantik.

'Guk-guk!'

Gong-gongan suara seekor anjing jenis Terrier Airedale mengusik kegiatan si pria yang masih asik dengan usapannya, reflek ia mengangkat anjing berbulu coklat keriting kecil itu kepangkuannya.

Si wanita tersenyum dan ikut mengusap si anjing yang sedari tadi hanya berkelakar mengusapkan bulu tubuhnya kebagian kaki sang empunya.

"Kau ingat ini?"

Si pria mendadak menunjuk sebuah foto gerbang sebuah rumah dengan cat berwarna coklat tua. Si wanita berjengit kemudian tersenyum bahagia, "Hu-um." angguknya manis,

* * *

**:**

**xxXxx**

**:**

* * *

Ini sudah pukul sembilan lebih sebelas menit, dan Junmyun sudah berjanji akan mengantar pulang putri tunggal keluarga Zhang sebelum pukul sepuluh malam.

Jadilah Yixing sudah berdiri manis disamping mobil lamborghini Junmyun yang baru saja mengantarnya pulang.

"Sunbae tidak mau mampir dulu?"

Suho menggeleng samar sebagai jawaban, lengkap dengan senyum tampan dan iringan pipi merah si gadis berkepang, "Ah, tidak. Besok pagi saja."

Yixing reflek membola, "Besok pagi?" ulangnya kemudian.

Junmyun mengangguk semangat hingga helai poni rambutnya bergerak beberapa, "Iya, besok pagi—,"

"—besok pagi aku susul mau tidak? Kita berangkat bersama."

Ajakan Junmyun barusan membuat bibir Yixing membola hebat dengan mata yang sama membolanya, seperkian detik Yixing segera menutup bibirnya yang terbuka dengan telapak tangannya, "Ha—h?" celetuknya kaget.

Junmyun mengangguk, matanya berbinar terasa penuh harap untuk diangkat menjadi peliharaan—eih!

Yixing berkedip jenaka, memandang Junmyun yang masih setia berdiri dihadapannya, Junmyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yixing yang mematung tanpa mendapat reaksi apapun dari siempunya wajah.

"Lay?" ulang Junmyun kemudian,

"A-aku mau Sunbae! Ya!" seru Yixing mendadak hingga membuat Junmyun terkejut dan dengan apiknya memundurkan kepalanya dari posisi semula. Junmyun segera mengusap dadanya dan tersenyum tampan. "Baik, besok pagi aku susul ya."

Yixing mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia mundur beberapa langkah untuk bisa segera masuk kedalam rumah, sebelum suara Junmyun menginterupsi gerak kaki bersepatu flat hitam itu.

"Lay—!"

Yixing berhenti.

Ia kemudian berbalik badan, dan melihat Junmyun tengah menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas kecil yang tidak tahu asalnya dari mana, tepat di atas atap mobil lamborghini putih miliknya.

Junmyun mendekat kearah posisi Yixing tepat setelah ia selesai menulis deret kalimat diatas secarik kertas kecilnya, "—tolong kirimi aku pesan singkat setelah kau membacanya."

Hanya seperkian detik Junmyun menyerahkan kertas itu ketangan putih Yixing, untuk kemudian ia segera berlari kearah mobilnya, tak lupa ia melambaikan tangan kaku kearah si gadis yang masih terdiam ditempat dan segera melesat kencang.

Menyisakan Yixing yang terbatuk-batuk karena asap mobil Junmyun —tidak!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing segera melesat kekamar kecilnya tepat setelah ia mengucap salam dan mencium pipi Ibu dan Neneknya.

Di dalam kamar yang dihiasi satu ranjang kecil dengan motif sprei bunga sebagai alasnya inilah Yixing meringkup dengan pakaian yang sama dengan pakaian yang ia pakai pergi bersama Junmyun tadi.

Ia tidur tertelungkup dan tersenyum tidak jelas, disisi kanannya sudah ada ponsel berwarna putih miliknya, dan dalam genggamannya sudah ada secarik kertas kecil pemberian Junmyun tadi.

'Kata Sunbae, aku harus mengirim pesan sebagai balasan.'

Dan dengan wajah konyol, Yixing secara slow motion segera membuka lembar kertas yang ia genggam hingga kucal.

Matanya tertutup dengan senyum aneh terukir, tepat setelah ia rasa kertasnya sudah terbuka sempurna, ia membuka matanya dan membaca deret kalimat yang Junmyun tulis barusan.

**Kau cantik,**

**Mau tidak jadi pacarku?**

**—****Kim Junmyun—**

.

.

Yixing membola hebat sampai-sampai kepala rak buku miliknya bisa tersedot masuk—tidak!

Ia berdiri dan meloncat-loncat dengan girangnya diatas karpet tipis bermotif langit disebelah kanan tempat tidurnya, sudah ada sebuah boneka masha yang kakinya ia gigit dengan kuat sebagai peredam suara.

Beberapa menit terlewat dengan gembira, dan Yixing akhirnya sadar untuk segera memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sunbaenya ini.

(Halo?)

"Aku mau!"

(A-apanya?)

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Hening sejenak, kemudian..

**.**

**.**

(tutt..tutt..tutt)

"Loh kok?" Yixing berjengit kaget menatap layar handphonenya yang dimatikan sepihak oleh Junmyun.

Merasa ganjil ia segera mengetikan pesan singkat kepada Junmyun atas keanehan yang baru saja menimpa dirinya, kenapa Junmyun mematikan sambungan mereka secara sepihak.

Apa ini cuma main-main?

**.**

**Kenapa dimatikan?**

**.**

Seperkian detik Yixing menunggu jawaban atas pesan singkatnya, ia meremas kuat sarat akan kecemasan ponsel dalam genggamannya, jika ponselnya bisa bersuara mungkin ia akan berteriak.

'Adaw! Sakit.'

Pesan selesai dikirim, dan Yixing hanya tinggal menunggu balasan dari pemuda yang ada disana.

Beberapa detik terlewat.

.

**'drrt-drrt-drrt'**

Gotcha!

Ini balasan dari Junmyun!

Yixing reflek segera menggerakan jemari lentiknya dilayar ponsel dalam genggamnya, membuka fitur pesan singkat hingga menampilkan deret kalimat yang segera ia baca.

**.**

**(Duh, Lay. 'Kan aku bilang kirim pesan saja,**

**Aku kikuk mendengar suaramu tau.)**

**.**

Duileh.

Malu ternyata.

* * *

**:**

**xxXxx**

**:**

* * *

"Yang ini! Yang ini!"

Kini ganti si pria yang bersemangat menunjuk sebuah foto pintu besar lengkap dengan dua gagang pintunya dan deret papan keterangan bertuliskan—

'Perpustakaan.'

Si wanita berkedip beberapa kali lalu tersenyum cantik, semburat merah mendadak menguar dipipinya yang tirus dan putih bersih,

"Aku ingat loh apa yang terjadi,"

Mendadak kuping si gadis ikut memerah mendengar alunan suara maskulin dari pria disampingnya ini menguar dengan indahnya.

"Sudah, jangan dibahas."

Baru saja ingin membuka lembar lainnya, si pria sudah menahan gerak tangan si gadis berambut coklat tersebut, matanya tampan menatap kearah bola mata hitam si gadis, senyum tipis tenangnya tercetak diwajah ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah miliknya.

Kecupan singkat dibelah bibir merah marun itu diterima dengan sekejap, pelaku utama malah terkekeh dan kembali tersenyum tampan, membuat deru nafas si gadis kembali tak terkontrol.

Oh, jangan lupakan gumulan darah dipipi dan telingannya yang belum memudar.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat berbeda kala itu."

* * *

**:**

**xxXxx**

**:**

* * *

Sudah sekitar sebulan, sepasang manusia berbeda marga dan kewarganegaraan ini menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Selama sebulan, Junmyun akan selalu menyempatkan untuk berkunjung ke kelas Yixing dan makan bersama dengan bekal buatan Yixing yang selalu Junmyun gemari.

Berangkat dan pulang bersama, Junmyun juga kerap berkunjung kerumah Yixing;sembari pendekatan dengan Nenek dan Ibu mertua, ia juga akan mengajarkan Yixing dalam pelajaran yang belum bisa ia pahami dengan baik.

Salah satu kegiatan yang Yixing dan Junmyun sukai adalah berkunjung keperpustakaan.

Yixing suka dengan perpustakaan, ia suka membaca banyak karya sastra berupa novel dan cerita lainnya, sedangkan Junmyun akan suka dengan bacaan mengenai organ tubuh dan kesehatan.

Junmyun memang bercita-cita menjadi dokter, jadi ia harus bisa menguasai masalah kesehatan, bukankah begitu?

Seperti hari ini.

**.**

:

**xxXX**

:

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore, Junmyun belum juga meninggalkan ruang lingkup sekolah karena ia sedang sibuk dengan dunia tugas biologinya diperpustakaan.

Ia masih bertahan disini, karena tentu saja banyak refrensi buku yang bisa mempermudah dirinya dalam menyelesaikan tugas.

.

**'tap-tap-tap'**

.

Suara pertemuan antara alas sepatu dan lantai berkeramik dalam ruangan ini sama sekali tidak mengusik gerak Junmyun yang tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Sunbae!"

Junmyun baru mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap kearah gadis berkepang dua dan berkacamata yang sedang tersenyum dihadapannya lengkap dengan sebuah tas khusus kotak makan berwarna orange.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan untuk tidak memanggilku itu."

Yixing duduk disebuah kursi tepat dihadapan Junmyun dengan sekat meja panjang coklat yang memisahkan keduanya, "Aku hanya tidak mau Sunbae ketahuan pacaran dengan orang sepertiku."

Alis mata Junmyun terangkat tinggi, gadis berdimple yang ada dihadapannya kini tengah sibuk mengeluarkan bekal makanan yang senada dengan warna tas kecil jinjingnya, menyisakan Junmyun yang merasa janggal mendengar ucapan Yixing barusan.

"Kenapa memang kalau ketahuan pacaran denganmu?"

Yixing meletakan bekal makanan miliknya dimeja, senyum tidak luntur diwajah putih khas asia miliknya, pandangan matanya juga tidak tertuju pada Junmyun tapi kearah benda kotak berisi dihadapannya.

"Aku ini—,"

Yixing membuka tutup kotak bekalnya, "—gadis terjelek disini." Kemudian ia menyodorkannya kearah Junmyun yang raut wajahnya mendadak keras.

"You are not!" sanggahnya keras, Yixing reflek mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah pemuda dihadapannya ini, ganti kini alis mata Yixing yang terangkat tinggi dari sandarannya.

Seketika berubah, hanya senyum yang bisa gadis berkepang itu berikan, "Makanlah—aku akan menemanimu mengerjakan tugas."

Junmyun pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah kemudian mengangguk dan memakan bekal buatan gadisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing bilang ia akan menemani Junmyun mengerjakan tugas 'kan?

Maka disini—eh—lebih tepatnya disana lah Yixing berada.

Junmyun tengah sibuk dengan laptop dan beberapa buah buku disisi kiri tubuhnya, sementara Yixing, sedang sibuk dengan deret buku-buku novel baru dideretan rak khusus buku sastra.

Sedari tadi Yixing sudah berkeliling perpustakaan mencari kiranya buku novel yang bisa ia pinjam, dan seketika matanya mendadak berbinar ketika melihat deret novel baru di rak sastra paling atas.

Berjinjit sedikit agar tinggi tubuhnya meningkat dan dapat meraih buku yang membuat matanya berkilauan, tapi sayang, itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Beberapa kali pula Yixing melompat rendah dan mengalunkan suara "Uh!" berkali-kali, tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

"Sedang apa, hm?"

Suara Junmyun menginsterupsi kegiatan Yixing yang masih asik dengan usahanya dalam meraih buku incaran berwarna biru tua yang berdiri rapih diantara buku tebal lain, gadis berkacamata itu berbalik menghadap kearah Junmyun yang berdiri tepat dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Ini, aku sedang mencoba mengambil buku novel itu."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang warna sampulnya biru itu, loh."

Junmyun ikut memandang arah tunjuk jemari Yixing yang lentik, matanya sekarang bisa melihat sebuah buku di rak ke-empat berwarna sampul biru yang terhimpit buku lain.

Junmyun mengangguk, "Aku memang tidak tinggi—em, tapi aku akan coba mengambilkannya untukmu."

Yixing bertepuk tangan pelan, ia kemudian tersenyum dan ikut berbalik, bukannya menyingkir dari posisinya semula, Yixing kini justru ikut menghadap kearah rak dengan Junmyun yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

Gerak jinjit Junmyun bahkan bisa membuat gadis itu merasakan gesekan antara punggungnya dengan dada Junmyun.

Ia baru sadar posisinya berbahaya.

**.**

**Hap!**

**.**

Dapat!

"Akhirnya."

Jemari Junmyun mengenggam buku biru tua yang dimaksud oleh Yixing sedari tadi, segera membenahi posisinya, dan baru menyadari jika Yixing berada dalam himpitannya dan rak meja yang berdiri tinggi dengan tegak.

Ini lagi.

Bukannya segera memindahkan posisinya yang memang tidak aman, Junmyun malah menurunkan sudur bibir atasnya, menempel sedikit dengan ujung cuping telinga Yixing yang mendadak memerah padam.

"Kau kenapa tadi—fuh, tidak pindah posisi?"

**Heit‼**

**.**

Yixing berjengit, jemarinya mendadak meremas papan pijak buku pada rak yang menghimpit tubuh bagian depannya dengan sedikit gesekan dada Junmyun pada punggungnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Matanya lincah bergerak kesana kemari, ia merasa pergumulan darah di bagian pipi dan telinganya sudah semakin parah.

"I—iya. a-ku. err~"

Junmyun terkekeh samar, aroma nafas mint maskulinnya masuk kedalam indera penciuman Yixing yang tajam. Entah kenapa, aroma itu membuat Yixing lemas seketika.

Sekejap, Yixing sudah membalikan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan si pemilik dada bidang yang menyentuh punggung sempitnya. Tak ada yang berbicara, hanya deru nafas yang saling tertukar diantara keduanya.

Dan entah sejak kapan, bibir merah muda pucat itu sudah menempel manis di bibir gadis yang berwarna merah darah, si gadis hanya mampu membola merasakan sentuhan lembut yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Denting jarum jam di ruangan ini berlalu, bibir itu masih menempel dengan manis, dan tak ada pergerakan berarti dari keduanya.

Masih, masih ada Junmyun yang menatap kearah Yixing, dan Yixing yang mendadak mengerjap pelan, sensasi itu memabukan sekali nampaknya bagi gadis sepolos Yixing.

Terbukti, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selanjutnya.

Tautan manis itu terlepas, "Kalau gugup, coba—pejamkan matamu." Junmyun menginterupsi Yixing yang masih mengerjap beberapa kali, mata Junmyun awas menatap kearah wajah Yixing yang memerah sempurna.

Cantiknya.

Yixing menatap kearah pemuda yang baru saja menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan benda kenyal lain milik si pujangga tampan. Baru saja ia mendengar sebuah kalimat perintah, tapi nyatanya Yixing justru tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ini.

Junmyun dengan lembut mengusap kelopak mata Yixing, membuat mata itu terpejam seiring dengan gesekan kulit lembut jemari Junmyun disana. Kedua iris kembarnya sudah tertutup, dan saat itulah Junmyun kembali menempelkan bagian wajahnya yang kenyal itu kepada rekan sejahwatnya.

Awal yang baik, karena hanya pertemuan manis.

Untuk kemudian, bibir itu menempel semakin dalam.

Tautan manis itu menjadi sebuah kecupan yang semakin intens, bibir Junmyun bergerak menempelkan bagian bawahnya dengan bagian atas si gadis, pergerakan lembutpun ia lakukan dengan manis dan teratur.

Seperkian detik rak dan isinya menyaksikan kegiatan mereka saling menempelkan bibir, sebelum akhirnya Junmyun memutuskan tautan bibir mereka.

Pandangan matanya tertuju pada raut wajah Yixing yang mendadak menjadi sangat berbeda, pusaran merah itu terlihat sekali di bagian pipi dan telinganya, belum lagi mata itu hanya terbuka separuh.

Bibirnya bergerak menghirup oksigen, membuat dada mungil Yixing naik dan turun seiring pergerakan mengirup udara yang ia lakukan. Junmyun reflek mendengus lucu,

Ini seperti bukan Yixing—pikirnya.

Dan itu adalah pengalaman pertama Yixing, dan juga Junmyun.

* * *

**:**

**xxXxx**

**:**

* * *

"Kekeke.. ingat sekali waktu itu, kau—,"

"Sudah ah! Ku bilang jangan dibahas."

Ujung kuping gadis itu berubah warna semakin kelam, andai saja bisa mengalir, pasti sudah mengalir darah dari sana, ditambah kepulan asap yang menguar.

—duh, intinya dia malu.

Kekehan tampan itu mengalun lagi, membuat serpihan pink muda dipipi gadis yang kini justru sedang sibuk bermain dengan anjing dalam pangkuannya.

Mengabaikan fakta jika buku berisi foto yang sedari tadi ia pandangi terduduki si anjing kecil.

"Aku mau lihat lagi, dong?"

Si gadis menengok kearah si pemuda, disana pria itu sudah memandangnya dengan tatapan manis dan mata yang sesekali mengerjap cepat.

Tatapan aneh sebagai balasan.

"Ayolah—Queen."

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Queen' itu terkekeh pelan, ia lalu mengangkat anjing dalam pangkuannya dan membiarkan si pria bisa mengambil lagi buku yang sedari tadi terduduki dengan hinanya.

Pria itu bersorak kecil, ia kemudian kembali melanjutkan membuka lembar foto dalam buku yang kini telah berpindah tangan. Matanya asik mentap kearah beberapa foto dalam bukunya, sesekali terkekeh dan tersenyum.

Si gadis justru cuek dan asik mengusap punggung anjing coklat yang diberi nama 'Bintang' atau 'Byul' dalam bahasa korea.

"Xing." Pemuda itu berseru rendah.

Gadis yang dipanggil menengok, matanya seolah bertanya 'ada apa?' meski mata sipemuda tidak juga menatap balik padanya.

"Kau ingat yang ini?" lanjut pemuda itu kemudian, mata Yixing reflek bergerak melihat kearah sebuah foto kertas putih yang bersih yang bertuliskan sebuah kalimat harapan.

Alis mata Yixing terangkat tinggi, bibirnya sebenarnya mencoba utnuk memberengut tetapi mau dikata apa senyumnya masih terasa.

"I—itu ya." Jawabnya patah lagi.

Si pemuda menatap kearah gadisnya, ia ikut terkekeh dan mengusap poni legam Yixing yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

Coklat.

"Kim Junmyun dan Zhang Yixing—,"

Pria itu asik menyelipkan huntai rambut Yixing yang jatuh dari posisi awalnya, bergerak menyelipkan helai itu kebelakang telinga Yixing yang terhias anting bintang.

"—adalah—"

Wajah tampan itu mendekat.

"—satu."

Dan kecupan hangat pun terjadi, si gadis mendadak terdiam dan membola, membiarkan si tampan memejamkan mata dengan tenangnya.

Beberapa detik tautan itu terlepas.

"Dan memang itu adanya kan,"

Gesekan antar hidung di lakukan si tampan kepada gadisnya, dan berakhir dengan jawilan manis di batang pencium si gadis oleh pelaku pria.

Teriakan manis seolah menjadi pengiring gerak kaki pemuda yang kini berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, "Siapa yang duluan sampai rumah, harus memberi hukuman kepada yang kalah—."

Dan itu membuat Yixing kaget.

Ia kemudian segera menurunkan Byul dalam pangkuannya dan membiarkan anjing manis itu berlari menyusul tuannya.

"Junmyun! Jangan tinggalkan aku—!"

Yang dipanggil tetap acuh, ia tetap berlari rendah dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari Yixing.

Bukan, bukan untuk mengunggu Yixing, ia justru menunggu derap anjingnya.

Saat si mungil sudah berada dalam lingkar kakinya, ia kemudian melanjutkan acara lari-kecil-pelan-pelannya.

"Aku bilang tunggu, Myun. Jangan begini, gak suka!"

Junmyun berhenti berlari, ia kemudian berbalik dan melihat sigadis sudah berdiri dengan bibir mengerucut kecil dan jemari yang meremas rok hitamnya erat-erat.

Junmyun melipat lengannya di dada, kemudian tersenyum seolah meremehkan si gadis.

"Baik. baik. Kemarilah."

Gadis itu kemudian terdiam dan tersenyum lebar, segera mengambil tas ransel hitamnya yang sedari tadi di abaikan.

Menggendongnya dipunggung dan segera melangkah cepat kearah si pemuda tampan.

Hanya tiga langkah sebelumnya, si pemuda sudah membuka lebar lengan kekarnya menerima hantaman tubuh si gadis cantik yang kini hadir dengan surai coklat dan tanpa kacamata besarnya.

Tawa ceria menguar kala tubuh itu bertemu, membiarkan si anjing coklat hanya ikut mengelilingi mereka sembari menggoyangkan ekor pendeknya.

Yang mereka lupa adalah—,

**.**

**.**

Buku tebal itu masih berada disana dan belum terbawa oleh mereka.

* * *

**.**

**xxXxx**

**.**

* * *

"Mama!"

Gadis kecil tembam itu berlari kearah wanita lain yang justru terlihat sibuk dengan anjing coklat jenis golden retriever miliknya.

Matanya segera berubah menatap si gadis mungil berbaju jumpsuit biru dongker dengan topi yang mencuatkan sayap malaikat dan kacamata palsu berwarna hitam bulat seperti milik daniel radclife saat berperan sebagai penyihir bernama Harry.

Senyumnya menguar.

"Hey, sayang. Kenapa berlarian?"

Si gadis kecil masuk kedalam ruang lapang dalam rengkuhan sang Ibu. Ia segera menunjukan apa yang dia temukan kepada Ibunya yang bersurai hitam dengan gaun biru langit yang tenang.

"Shine menemukan ini, Ma."

Wanita itu menarik alismatanya keatas, jemari lentiknya mengusap sampul buku tebal yang baru saja ditunjukan oleh putri kecilnya. Jemarinya reflek membuka lemar pertama buku itu, masih dengan gadis kecil dama rengkuhannya.

Sebuah foto gadis kecil berkacamata menggunakan pakaian SMP terpampang, ia baru saja akan membuka lembar selanjutnya sebelum suara rendah menginterupsinya—,

"Sedang apa sayang?"

Pria pirang dengan wajah asia british itu datang dengan sebuah coklat panas dan sebotol susu formula dalam genggam tangan kanannya.

"Papa!"

"Untukmu princess Shine."

Si pria menyerahkan sebuah botol susu berisi susu formula rasa vanilla yang sedari tadi ia genggam kepada gadis kecil tembam yang memanggilnya 'papa' barusan.

Gadis kecil itu menerimanya dan segera mendaratkan kecupan dipipi sang Ayah, ia kemudian berlari kearah perosotan di dekat tempat orang tuanya sekarang dengan iringan anjing golden retriever miliknya yang ikut menemani.

"Jiao Shan menemukan ini, Gege." Si cantik menyerahkan buku yang ia genggam dengan ditukar oleh segelas coklat panas yang dibawa suaminya. Pria itu menatap bingung, "Milik siapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu cuek, "Tidak tahu,"

Pria itu membuka lembar pertama dan melihat foto yang sama dengan yang dilihat istrinya barusan, seorang gadis dengan kacamat bulat.

Matanya membola lucu dengan ekspresi unik yang tampan.

Ia lantas membuka lembar selanjutnya, menemukan sebuah foto siswa SMA dengan mantel warna hitam, dan pemuda itu tersenyum—sok—tampan.

Mata kedua pasangan itu bertemu, dan desisan pelan tiba-tiba menguar,

"Yixing." / "Junmyun oppa."

Hening.

"Ah~"

**:**

**:**

**:**

**END**

**:**

* * *

yang minta sequel, 'LA'  
haduh, nampaknya itu akan sangat lama,  
saya gatau harus mulai dari mana.  
Sebagai ganti ini untuk kalian.  
makasih saran dan kritik yang membangun nya!  
review juseyo!


End file.
